


Beauty and the Bushman

by Fandom_Trash224



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also I tweaked ages a little bit, Also RED Medic is Belle's dad, And their personalities, BLU Spy is Belle, Beauty and the Beast AU, Disney AU, I made up their names cause I could, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RED Sniper is the Beast, The BLU team are the townsfolk, The rest of the RED Team are the servants in the castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash224/pseuds/Fandom_Trash224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Beaumont was different from the rest of his village. Most men there wanted to fight, get drunk, and get married to a nice, beautiful woman. Not Belle, though. Ever since he was a child, he always preferred staying indoors, reading, learning, and tended to lean more towards the nice, able-bodied men of his village. Sadly, because of this (and his mother's poor naming decision), the whole town found him odd, and often never listened to him. One night, though, when his father's dove lead Belle to a mysterious castle where a beast had locked his father up, everything changed. In return for letting his father go, Belle was now prisoner of the Beast. Little did he know, there was much more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Bushman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of my first work here! I'm planning on doing some more Disney AUs for various other ships, but I had already started this one, so I posted it first! I hope you enjoy!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a young prince named Mink Mundy, who lived in a shining castle.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thirty-first year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.  As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

Belle Beaumont was no ordinary man. His looks were unrivaled and his skills were unmatched, but what really set him apart was his intellect.

Honestly, Belle hated this town. He hated how cheerful its people were, how closed-minded the people seemed, and most of all, how everybody made fun of his name. His mother, rest her soul, had wanted a daughter, and did not care what the father had said, she was naming him Belle.

The only reason he tolerated them was because a) It was the only town for miles and b) The bookstore owner was a good man and his store was even better.

Unlike most men his age, rather than hunting, fighting, and trying to woo the ladies, Belle seemed more interested in things like studying, impersonating other townsfolk for his father’s  amusement, finding ways to hide himself in plain sight, ~~attempting to woo local men who weren’t as closed-minded~~ , and most of all, reading.

In fact, that’s what brought him into town that morning. He had borrowed a book yesterday, and was ready to return it. Maybe even borrow another one.

As he walked into town, he sung a merry little tune.

_“Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say...”_

As if on cue, a man opened his window and said into the early morning air “Bonjour!” which caused Belle to cringe, but he kept walking anyways.

After that, the whole town began to slowly wake up, with more and more people opening doors and windows to say the customary French greeting “Bonjour!”

Belle sighed and continued to sing.

_“There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town...”_

“Good morning Belle!” The baker interrupted. Belle let out a slight sigh, but put on a cheerful face and strode over to the baker.

“Good Morning monsieur!” he said through a façade of fake cheerfulness.

“Where are you off to, little _lady_?” he said, emphasizing the incorrect pronoun usage. Belle’s smile wavered for a second, an image of him killing the baker several ways flashing through his mind for a second. He quickly regained his composure and managed to keep up his cheerful, blissfully ignorant act.

“The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and—“

“Yeah yeah that’s nice.” The baker said, ignoring him and instead opting to call out to his wife. “Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!”

The good thing about being different from everybody in the village is that, for the most part, he was overlooked, undervalued, and generally ignored. Too bad those were also some cons that came along with it. Generally, Belle liked his alone time. He preferred reading over parties most of the time, but sometimes he did wish for his voice to be heard.

_“Look there he goes, that boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?”_

One woman said to another _“Never part of any crowd.”_

_“Cause his head’s up on some cloud.”_ Said a barber, who just messed up his client’s haircut.

The townsfolk pretty much agreed together as they sung _“No denying he’s a funny man, that Belle.”_

He saw a cart full of goods pass through, and he hopped on the back to get a free partial ride to the shop.

He simply rode around in the cart until he got to the bookshop, half-listening to various conversations around him. He chuckled softly when he saw a merchant get smacked upside the head by his wife for making googly-eyes at another woman.

Then, he sighed, sung _“There must be more that this provincial life!”_ and hopped off the cart as it passed the bookshop.

The owner turned around when Belle opened the door, which rung a small bell.

“Ah, Belle!” The owner said cheerfully.

Belle smiled slightly and said “Good morning. I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.”

The owner chuckled slightly “Finished already?”

“Why, I couldn’t put it down! Do you have anything new?” Belle asked, a hint of excitement in his tone.

The elder laughed “Not since yesterday!”

Belle frowned softly, but quickly recovered. “Ah, that’s alright!” he said, climbing a ladder on one of the bookshelves. “I’ll borrow… this one!” He took a somewhat large blue book from the shelf and put it in his backpack.

“That one?! But you’ve read it twice!”

“Well, it’s my favorite!” he said, swinging the ladder down the shelf on its track. “Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!”

“Well, if you like it that much, you can have it!”

Belle blinked in surprise. “But sir—“

“I insist!”

Belle smiled genuinely for once, and said graciously “Well thank you! Thank you very, very much!”

He walked out of the bookshop, already beginning to read the book. Once again, he ignored what the townsfolk were saying, well, singing about him.

_“Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he’s feeling well…”_

_“With a dreamy far-off look.”_

_“And his nose stuck in a book.”_

_“What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle.”_

By this point, Belle had sat down at a fountain and continued reading his book. A small flock of doves sat by him, so he ended up telling them his excitement.

_“Ah, isn’t this amazing! It’s my favorite part because, you’ll see! Here’s where she meets Prince Charming, but she won’t discover it’s him, till chapter three!”_

He got up, continuing to walk home and continuing to ignore the townsfolk chatter.

_“Now it’s no wonder that his name means beauty, his looks have got no parallel!”_

_“But behind that fair façade, I’m afraid he’s rather odd. Very different from the rest of us—“_

_“He’s nothing like the rest of us—“_

_“Yes different from the rest of us is Belle!”_

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out in the town and a goose fell from the sky.

“Wow Lawrence! You didn’t miss a single shot! You’re the greatest hunter in the whole world!” The young man named Richard Franklin exclaimed excited.

“I know!” The hunter, Lawrence Sampson said.

“Huh.  No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no person for that matter!”

“It's true, Richard, and I've got my sights set on that one!” Lawrence said, pointing to Belle.

“The inventor's… Son?” he asked, curious as to why he pointed to a man.

“He’s the one! The lucky man I’m going to marry!”

“But he’s—“

“The most beautiful person in town.”

“I know—“

“And that makes him the best.  And don't I deserve the best?”

“Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...”

_“Right from the moment that I met him, saw him, I said he’s gorgeous and I fell! Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle!”_

He watched Belle walk by him, and started trying to follow him.

As he walked by, three girls, all sisters, smiled and giggled. Then, they sung.

_“Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Lawrence, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!”_

Belle continued walking through the now busy town, Lawrence trying to wade his way through the townsfolk, who continued their idle chatter.

_“There must be more than this provincial life!”_ Belle sung.

_“Well maybe so…”_ The townsfolk sang.

_“Just watch I’m going to make Belle my spouse!”_ Lawrence sung through the gap in the crowd, before the townsfolk blocked his way again. He climbed to the roof of a nearby house, trying to get to Belle. As he did, the townsfolk sang.

_“Look there he goes a man who's strange but special! A most peculiar monsieur… It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in! But he really is a funny man, a beauty but a funny man! He really is a funny man! That Belle!”_

Only then did Belle feel unusually noticed. He turned around, only to see the townsfolk walk around on their usual business. He sighed and continued reading, only to be stopped when Lawrence jumped in front of him.

“Hello Belle.” He said, smiling smugly.

“Ah, bonjour Lawrence.” He said, before his book was ripped from his hands. He scowled and said “Lawrence, can I have my book back please?”

“How can you read this? There’s no pictures!” Lawrence said, genuinely confused.

“Well, some people use their imaginations.” Belle replied, his scowl growing.

“Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.” Lawrence said, throwing the book in the mud. Belle glared at him and went to retrieve it. “It's not right for a man to read--soon he starts getting learning and thinking, and eventually he tries to change things!”

“Lawrence you are positively primeval!”

“Why thank you, Belle!” The hunter replied, earning an exasperated eye-roll from the shorter man. “Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.”

“Maybe some other time.” Belle replied curtly, trying to walk away from the hunter. He overheard the three sisters, whom he called the Bimbettes, say some things.

“What’s wrong with him?” The first one asked.

“He’s crazy!” The second one replied.

“They’re both gorgeous!” The third one said, earning nods from the other two.

Lawrence was still trying to push Belle towards the tavern, and he managed to escape the grasp of the larger man.

“Lawrence, don’t take this the wrong way, but screw off. I need to get home and help my father—“

“Ha! That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!” The hunter interrupted, then laughed heartily with his assistant, Richard.

“Don’t you dare talk about my father that way!” Belle growled angrily.

Lawrence stopped laughing and said “Yeah, don’t talk about his father that way!” He then smacked Richard on the back of the head.

“My father’s not crazy, he’s a genius!” The smaller man claimed, just as an explosion was heard from his house. This caused Lawrence and Richard to start laughing again, and Belle simply turned around and started rushing home to make sure his father was okay.


End file.
